El mejor fic Shadamy de la historia
by Millimetre
Summary: Una parodia de los fics llenos de clichés con Shadow y Amy de pareja principal que, desafortunadamente, llenan cada vez más el fandom. Traducción al español de Bestest Shadamy Fanfic Evar de Kotego.


Bien, antes que nada, éste fic en realidad pertenece a _"**Kotego**_" y el idioma original es el inglés, además, el título original es **"**_**Bestest** _**_Shadamy Fanfic Evar_"**. Yo solo lo traducí al español

_Yo no soy una gran fan del Shadamy, la principal razón es que el fandom de la pareja escribe historias en verdad trilladas, llenas de clichés. Cuando apenas me dí cuenta de que las personas ponían a Shadow y Amy juntos, bueno, no me gustó tanto la idea, pero me dije "vamos a darle una oportunidad!" y comenzé a leer varios fics con ellos de protagonistas; sí, varios estaban bastante bien, pero cuando finalmente estaba comenzando a agradarme esta pareja, adivinen con qué me topé, mil y un fics con la misma historia!, ¿saben a qué historia me refiero, no? ¡Y es así en todos los idiomas! dejé de leer los fics y perdí la poca atracción que tenía al Shadamy. Pero encontré este fic, leí el título y decidí ver el contenido. _

_Es un fic bastante bueno, pero mejor dejo de dar mi opinión y leanla ustedes, espero que la disfruten!_

* * *

><p>Sonic corría precipitadamente del terror de su existencia, la temida Amy Rose y su imparable misión de casarse con él. Con corazones en los ojos, ella extendió sus brazos para revelar el estuche de un anillo, ofreciéndole su amor eterno al corredor azul.<p>

"¡Aléjate, perra estúpida!" Sonic se detuvo, anclándose en la suciedad, y se volteó para darle la cara a Amy a la par que ella se detenía en frente de él. "¡No te amo! ¡Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré! ¡Y de acuerdo con el escritor de este fanfic, se supone que debo empujarte ahora!" empujó a Amy y cayó en un charco de lodo convenientemente colocado allí.

Con lágrimas corriendo por su cara como cascadas, la joven Rose gritó, "P-pero, Sonic, ¡tú eres mi verdadero amor!"

"Oh, por el amor de Mobius, te salvé el trasero cuando eras una pequeña mocosa. ¡Salvo a todos a pesar de mi maldita personalidad que de repente apareció al inicio de este fanfic!" Sonic rodó los ojos cuando Amy lloró aún más. "Vamos, he salvado a otras perras, como Sally, Mina, y Elise; y no las ves persiguiéndome – oh, espera…" Sonic se detuvo, pensando en el predicamento de tener a muchas mujeres enamorándose de él después de que las salva. "Um, olvídalo – ¡pero no te amo! Así que desaparece."

Y con eso, Sonic se alejó corriendo, dejando a Amy en una nube de polvo para que ella se revolcara en su propia lástima. La chica se quedó en el charco, llorando y llorando hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron. Cuando se empezaba a sentir un poco mejor, empezó a llover – lo que hizo que volviera a llorar.

"¡Oh boo hoo!" Amy lloró. "¿Por qué Sonic no me ama?"

"Quizá porque es un completo idiota – y de repente tengo una profunda atracción hacia ti" dijo una voz que se oía tan sensible y masculina que Amy dejó de llorar y la lluvia dejó de caer.

Sin la lluvia para ocultar su apariencia, Shadow dio un paso hacia Amy, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Cuando recibió el amable gesto, sintió una súbita oleada de amor hacia a Shadow instantáneamente, casi olvidándose de Sonic por completo.

"Oh, Shadow" suspiró. "Haz sido tan amable y cariñoso conmigo por el simple hecho de ser un chico lindo y abierto por una vez. No sé cuando te las arreglaste para enamorarte de mi – probablemente cuando este fic comenzó – ¡pero he superado por completo a ese idiota azul y ahora te quiero a ti!"

Shadow sonrió. Repentinamente se besaron apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Shadow susurró "Te amo. Tengamos sexo salvaje y casémonos"

Los dos erizos se fueron felizmente, ajenos a los expectantes ojos de cierto héroe azul.

Sonic salió del arbusto en el que estaba escondido. Por algún motivo desconocido – incluso para el autor – el erizo azul se escondió después de su pequeña charla para ver que pasaba con la pobrecita Rose, a la que abandonó en el polvo y la lluvia.

"¡Grrrr!" gruño. "¿¡Cómo se atreve Shadow a robarme a Amy!" caminó hacia delante y atrás, apretando sus dientes y pensando en la repulsiva pareja. "Aunque le dije a Amy que no la amaba en lo mínimo, ¡ahora en verdad la quiero! ¡Mis inusuales celos se están elevando a una enorme furia y lujuria!"

Después de que Sonic sobrepasó su enojo, comenzó a formular un plan para recuperar a Amy y destruir a Shadow de una vez por todas. Mientras lo planeaba, Sally Perracorn apareció de la nada, gritando incoherencias sobre su amor eterno por Sonic y odio por Amy – esto está en contra del personaje, ¿pero a quién le importa cuando estás escribiendo una obra maestra como ésta? De cualquier forma, Sally es una zorra por no usar nada de ropa.

Sonic abandonó a la Perracorn mientras ella seguía con su retardado discurso y se dirigió a la guarida emo secreta de Shadow. Cuando la encontró y entró, vio a Shadow y Amy en un altar, con Tails detrás de la mesa.

"¡Tails, traidor!" Sonic bramó

Tails se encogió de hombros. "Te convertiste en un verdadero idiota, Sonic. Ahora Shadow es mi hermano mayor"

Un enfurecido Sonic retó a Shadow a un duelo. Shadow aceptó y los dos erizos comenzaron a darse una paliza mutua. De cualquier forma, después de muchas horas de combate, finalmente terminó con Shadow matando a Sonic y el reino de maldad de susodicho erizo se acabó.

Todos festejaron y Shadow y Amy se casaron. A nadie le importaba que Sonic estuviera muerto y que el héroe de Mobius se hubiera ido. Bueno, ¿quién lo necesita cuando tenemos a Shadow ahora? Él se convirtió en el nuevo héroe a pesar de su carácter oscuro y el hecho de que ya estaba unido a G.U.N.

Sally Perracorn cayó por un precipicio, Elise tuvo un tumor cerebral y murió, y todas las mujeres que podrían meterse en el camino del Shadamy fueron asesinadas o transformadas en zorras poco atractivas.

El Fin

* * *

><p><em>Y qué les pareció? No es muy largo, lo sé, pero no creen que hizo su punto? No decidí traducirlo por ser el fic más original de todo el calabazú, ni tampoco por ser el más emotivo, el más divertido o el más largo, y tampoco porque me dije "ya sé! voy a traducir este fic, así los que no lo leyeron en inglés también se sientan mal consigo mismos", rayos, no; decidí traducirlo por el hecho de que te hace pensar en lo repetitivo de los fics y que es hora de que piensen en un mejor tema para la pareja, y no es una burla a un fic específico. Y, admitámoslo, esa historia no es la única con un uso en exceso, está el tema de los vampiros, la secundaria, el de Shadow siendo más parecido a Sonic que nunca o el de Amy siendo una chica mala o Shadow un chico totalmente bueno. <em>

_Espero que les haya divertido. Repito, no es burla de ningún fic específico._

_Dejen Reviews! Pueden dar todas sus opiniones, incluso si están en contra, pero por lo que más quieran, **NO** ofendan ni insulten. _

_Cuidense! Nos vemos!_


End file.
